The Veternarian and the Rock Star
by EMISON1
Summary: Takes place just after Pitch Perfect 3. Beca is finishing up the USO Tour with DJ Khaled and the Bellas have gone back to their lives, but Beca has realized that she's made a huge mistake and wrestles with how to go about fixing it. I've taken what little Bechloe we got in PP3 and tried to build on it using the Bechloe we got in the other movies. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thank you all for choosing to read this. I, like many of you, felt that the production team of Pitch Perfect 3 lied to and cheated the fans out of a romantic pairing that so many wanted. Bechloe could have been such an important statement to the Hollywood world and to young people everywhere, but despite being a Teen Choice Award "Best Chemistry" winning couple, they decided to give Chloe a desperate love interest and the only reason Beca didn't get one is because Anna Kendrick refused to shoot it. (GO ANNA!) All of the stars wanted Bechloe to happen, they even filmed the kissing scene with Beca and Chloe that has never been released.  
So with that being said, here is my take on life AFTER Pitch Perfect 3. Beca is on the last leg of the USO tour with DJ Khaled and the Bellas have returned to their regular lives.  
Please enjoy and feel free to leave reviews. I always love to read them. THANKS!**

 **P.S. I do not own Pitch Perfect, nor any of the characters or material therein. All rights of ownership go to the screen writers and production team that made Pitch Perfect. I am just a humble fan, offering his meager thoughts and visions on a wonderful storyline.**

The echo of the crowd still reverberated around her ears as she sat on the firm mattress of her hotel bed in the San Diego hotel. It was almost the end of her USO tour with DJ Khaled and she couldn't wait for it to be over. She had one final stop; New York City. The final stop in the tour, which she started with the Bellas in Rota, Spain, was the New York City Naval Yard. It was supposed to be the largest concert of the show and while anyone else would have been psyched to be performing to such a large crowd having just been signed as a solo artist, Beca Mitchell couldn't feel the excitement.

Even though everyone of her Bella sisters had supported her decision to go solo, and they all realized that, while they were holding onto their life in the Bellas, it was time to move on to the next step of their live, Beca still felt as though she'd betrayed them. And Chloe, this tour had seemed so empty without her best friend. There had been several times that Beca had looked over after a performance and expected to see Chloe Beale's bright blue eyes and red hair, but she'd been let down every time. Instead Beca's last memory of Chloe was kissing Captain "Chicago" after the show in France. For some reason that single thought made Beca's stomach churn every time it found its way into the forefront of her mind. She hated that thought, but she didn't know why. Sure Chloe had been her best friend, and her sister through college, sure Chloe knew some of Beca's deepest, darkest secrets, sure Chloe would always hold a special place in Beca's heart, so why didn't Beca want Chloe to be happy?

It took a half a bottle of tequila and a dark hotel room for Beca to find the answer to that question. Somewhere lost in a drunken stupor, in a dark San Diego hotel room, with the sounds of the warm city below her, and the sea breeze blowing through her windows, making the curtains waft to and fro, the answer came to her, an answer that comforted her soul like burn cream applied to tender skin. Beca Mitchell was in love with Chloe Beale.

Beca had been laying on her bed, bottle of tequila standing on nightstand next to her, with the light gently pouring in from outside. Her brown hair spread across the pillow, as she had begun to drift off into an alcohol induced sleep. Then, as the thought crept into her mind, Beca shot up into a sitting position looking around her darkened room. It spun, more than a little as the sudden movement had not been good for her small, drunk body. She closed her eyes for a minute to help the room slow its rotation before she clumsily felt around for her phone.

In any other circumstance the petite brunette would have left it there, passed out and dealt with it the next day after recovering from her hangover, but this was far too important to wait. She would be going to New York the next day and she needed to know what to do about this before she saw Chloe. That put a huge time crunch on the whole situation. She knew she was madly in love with Chloe, but Chloe was with Captain Chicago Walsh. Just the thought of that hurt Beca and the memory of them kissing, which normally just resulted in a queazy jealous feeling in her stomach, turned into nausea as Beca leaped off her bed and rushed to the bathroom. She dropped to her knees hard enough to know that they would be bruised in the morning and vomited.

Tears rolled down her cheeks as her body rejected all of the alcohol that had been put into it just a few hours earlier. She missed the way Chloe would hold her hair back when she ralphed, the way she'd gently sing something soothing while rubbing Beca's back, but there was no singing, there was no comforting hand, there was nothing but the darkness of Beca's hotel suite and the utter emptiness of being alone.

Beca picked up her phone as she got back into bed and curled up into a ball and hugged her pillow. She flipped through her contacts before pressing one and waiting for the person to pick up. She'd forgotten that it was the East Coast was three hours ahead of her and that it would be nearly three in the morning in New York. It also hadn't occurred to her that the person she was calling, was most likely in close proximity to Chloe. This was a horrible idea. Beca considered hanging up twice until finally a surprisingly awake and accented voice answered from the other end.

" _What up Shawshank?_ " Fat Amy's voice chattered over the phone.

" _Amy, are you at home? Is Chloe there?_ " Beca asked, worried that Chloe would know who was calling by Amy's pet name.

" _Nahh sorry I'm still out partyin' my sexy ass off. Fat Amy Winehouse is moving to the big leagues._ " Amy replied, " _She's been wondering why you've been avoiding her texts and calls since France. What's up with you guys?_ "

" _It's a long story Ames..._ " Beca said, " _Look don't tell her I called but I have something I need to tell you... I'm in love with Chloe._ "

" _Wow... welcome to like seven years ago. So glad you could catch up to the rest of us._ " Fat Amy replied sarcastically, " _No! Nigel, I said on top of the naked lady statue._ " There was an awkward pause, " _Sorry... continue._ "

" _Wait... what?_ " Beca was confused and it had little to do with the alcohol induced haze and sickness she was feeling, " _What do you mean? I just figured this out myself._ "

" _Beca... you know how I'm your best friend and we share everything together, including toothbrushes that one week?_ " Amy said, " _You haven't been able to fool any of us since freshman year. We've always known that you were in love with Chloe._ "

" _Dude, I was in a four year relationship with Jesse. How did you guys..._ " Beca stopped herself, " _Know what.. not important. What is important is... WHAT AM I GONNA DO?! I fly back to New York tomorrow and I have to face her and she's with Captain Windy City._ "

" _Actually..._ " Amy said drawing out the last syllble of the word, " _That's not a thing anymore._ "

" _What?_ " Beca's head began to swim and she began to wonder if she'd throw up again.

" _Yeah it didn't make it out of France. Gingy called it off as soon as you left for your next tour spot._ " Amy said rather bluntly, " _I think she was trying to make you jealous._ "

Beca had to sit in silence for a moment. She was stunned at what Fat Amy was telling her. Chloe had used the Army officer to make her jealous. But why would she do that unless... unless she loved her too. Chloe loved Beca. She let that thought set in but then why would Chloe intentionally hurt Beca? Beca was suddenly angry with Chloe, she felt like she'd been played, but only because she was unwilling to accept the fact that she had basically done the same thing with Jesse, except it hadn't been for a few weeks, it had been for four years.

" _Beca?_ " Amy said, " _Did you get kidnapped again?_ "

" _No._ " Beca was snapped out of her daze, " _No... I'm here. Sorry. So you're telling me._ " She sat up before she continued, " _That Chloe was trying to make me jealous._ "

" _That's what it looked like_."

" _So that means Chloe likes me too. Right?_ " Beca asked, hesitantly.

" _Duh._ " Amy replied, " _You know for being the Big BM you're sure dumb. Are you sure you aren't related to Legacy?_ "

" _AMY!_ " Beca exclaimed, " _Focus._ "

" _Yeah. Chloe's been in love with you for years. We all knew it, just like we knew you loved her._ " Amy said, " _Sooo yeah... What are you gonna do about it?_ "

" _I..._ " Beca was speechless again, " _I have no idea._ "

" _Ya knew, you could follow the example of the most talented person you know._ " Amy said, " _And row across a body of water while singing a song to her._ "

" _Ummm yeah how'd that work for you?_ " Beca asked teasingly, " _And I'm not rowing across the Hudson River._ "

" _Look Beca... you're gonna have to figure this one out on your own._ " Amy said, " _I've gotta go see a man about a horse._ "

" _Ew..._ " Beca said, " _Ok Goodnight. Thanks_."

" _Yeah.. anytime_." Amy hung up.

"Bye." Beca said softly as she let the phone drop out of her hand and onto the bed. She hugged the pillow tighter as her drunken mind tried to wrestle with what was coming next. What would she do when she met Chloe? How should she feel? What will everyone else do? She sighed not knowing what to do and feeling hopelessly lost in her answers as she laid down, buried her face in the pillow and cried herself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2- Planning is Everything

**A/N: Thanks so much for the follows, favorites and reviews. This is the second chapter. It's the following day and it's Chloe's side of the story. There's a lot of angst on both sides as you'll see. Also I've added the first seed of Staubrey for all you fans out there. (I'm one too.) These two chapters are more or less setting the stage for the storyline. Stick with it, things are about to get intense.**

 **P.S. I do not own Pitch Perfect, nor any of the characters or material therein. All rights of ownership go to the screen writers and production team that made Pitch Perfect. I am just a humble fan, offering his meager thoughts and visions on a wonderful storyline.**

 _Cut me down_  
 _But it's you who'll have further to fall_  
 _Ghost town and haunted love_  
 _Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones_  
 _I'm talking loud not saying much_

 _I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_  
 _Fire away, fire away_  
 _Ricochet, you take your aim_  
 _Fire away, fire away_  
 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
 _I am titanium_  
 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
 _I am titanium_  
 _I am titanium_  
 _I am titanium_

Chloe's voice rang out from the small shower in the tiny shoebox apartment. The window was open just a crack to let the steam out and prevent the smoke alarm from going off. The rack of clothes was pulled in front to give her a bit of privacy while she bathed herself. Chloe's heart was glowing as she continued to sing. She got to see Beca today. Her phone had reminded her bright and early that Beca's plane would be arriving at JFK around two PM. However as much as she wanted to pick up her petite friend, she knew Beca's show was at eight that night and she would have to get ready.

Chloe turned off the water and got out of the shower and dried herself off, her voice still singing Titanium when she heard a groan and a pillow flew over the rack of clothes nearly hitting her and knocking the soap dish on the side of the sink onto the floor with a clank. "AMY!"

"It's so early, why are you up and just 'cause ya sang it with her once in the shower doesn't mean you have to sing Titanium every time you take a shower." Fat Amy complained as she rolled over, her head still a little swimmy from her hangover.

Chloe smiled to herself as she stood in their small, half-bathroom. She hadn't even realized that she did sing Titanium almost every time she showered. There was something comforting about it. Something that reminded her of the second time she met Beca. Ever since Beca had left France, Chloe had been kicking herself and privately chastising herself for using Chicago to make Beca jealous. She had no idea if it worked and now she was terrified that any chance she had with Beca was gone. Chloe was petrified that Beca would now think she was straight and not interested in Beca at all. The plan had completely backfired on her and she was left to reap the radio silence from Beca over the past six weeks. She wanted to cry but she told herself to keep it together. Remember what General Posen said "In the minefield of life, you have to be prepared to loose both feet." And Chloe had lost more than that, she'd lost her heart to the small, moody, beautiful, alternative, sexy, wonderful, crazy, brunette she'd bonded with in the shower so many years ago. She'd gladly lost her heart but now she didn't think she would ever get Beca's in return.

Chloe was snapped out of her thoughts by the ringing of her phone. She wrapped a towel around her athletically toned figure and stepped out from behind the rack of clothes to fetch her phone. Amy again groaned but Chloe ignored it as her fingers wrapped around her phone and she retreated back behind the rack of clothes.

 _"Hey Hey Bree, what's up?"_

" _Hey so I'm on the road up to New York now, I should be there around two-forty-five. Did you still want to meet up?_ " Aubrey asked from the other end.

" _Yeah. Meet me at the Starbucks on Franklin Ave. I'll text you the address._ " Chloe said excitedly.

" _Sounds good. Later._ " Aubrey said before disconnecting.

As Chloe finished getting ready she tossed on the blue and white plaid dress that she'd worn at the activities fair the year she met Fat Amy and Beca. It brought back a lot of good memories, and despite trying to recover from "Pukegate," it was a simpler time. She smoothed the dress out and added a set of two-inch heel ankle boots.

Amy had rolled out of bed, almost literally, as Chloe was finishing her ensemble and started working on her hair. She grunted as she stood up, "You're wearin' that?"

Chloe looked down at her dress and then back up at Fat Amy, "What? What's wrong with this dress? I've had it forever."

"That's what's wrong with it." Amy replied walking into the bathroom, "I mean I know you got it bad, but do you really have to wear the same dress you wore the day you met her?"

"Maybe I just like it." Chloe called back, more than a little disturbed that she could hear Fat Amy urinating during their conversation. Despite being grossed out, Chloe felt the heat rising to her cheeks as she blushed. She hoped Beca would remember.

"Uhhh yeah, or you're wearing it to impress Beca and remind her of the day you guys met." Amy said, "Sorry Gingy, no secrets from me." She opened the rack of clothes after flushing, "You talk in your sleep."

Chloe rolled her eyes, "Whatever, I won't let this distract Beca from her final show. I'm going to support my friend."

"Uh huh... you keep tellin' yourself that honey." Amy replied as she turned on their coffee maker.

Chloe continued to add the finishing touches to her look, ignoring Fat Amy's comments and just smiling to herself remembering the day she met Beca.

 _A Few Hours Later_

Chloe sat at a small high-top table with a coffee cup in front of her as she once again checked her phone to see if Aubrey had messaged her. It wasn't like Aubrey Posen to be late, but she was already five minutes overdue for their meeting and Chloe was nervous. What if Aubrey didn't want to help her and didn't want to help her win over Beca. She knew Aubrey hadn't always been the biggest fan of Beca, but she knew that whatever her feelings were towards the petite rock star, Aubrey cared for Chloe and wanted Chloe to be happy.

A minute later Aubrey walked through the door in a pair of black pumps, and a dark blue wiggle dress. A beige, wool jacket covered her arms and shoulders and draped elegantly around her and her blonde hair bounced gently with each confident step she took. Chloe always admired that about her, the way she could walk into a room and own it without having ever been there before. Aubrey Posen commanded respect no matter where she went.

Chloe stood and hugged her best friend tightly before the two sat down opposite each other. Chloe smiled, "I'm so glad you could come up for the show."

"Me too. Traffic was murder getting into the city. Beca better be glad that she's a Bella. I wouldn't do this for just anyone." Aubrey said with a smirk. The stress was wearing on her though, Chloe could see it. Small wrinkles were starting to form on her face and her eyes looked tired as she sat across from the red head.

"I know, and I know she'll be totes glad to see you!" Chloe said, getting nervous and starting to dance around the reason she'd called Aubrey here in the first place.

"Spill it Beale." Aubrey said, recognizing that nervous fidget Chloe got when she was uncomfortable and didn't want to talk about something.

Chloe sighed, "I... You probably know this already, but I'm in love with Beca."

"Yeah... everyone knows that." Aubrey replied flatly, "I'm pretty sure everyone in the world knows that."

"Yeah but I'm like... really in love with Beca." Chloe stressed, her fingers beginning to nervously tap on the side of her coffee cup as she held it.

"I know Chlo, so what about it? You've been in love with Beca for years and now you're freaking out about it?" Aubrey asked, "What gives?" Truth was Aubrey had a secret of her own she was dealing with, but that was a story for another time.

"What do I do!?" Chloe asked frantically.

Aubrey sighed, "You tell her of course! You risk it and tell her, though I wouldn't do it until after the show. You know how Beca's nerves get."

Chloe raised an unamused eyebrow, "Really? You wanna talk about nerves Miss Pukes-a-lot?"

"Fuck you." Aubrey said playfully swatting Chloe, "I just mean I know how she's feeling. You guys have been dancing around this for years and the last thing she needs before performing in a huge show is to be hit with this. It's a lot to process. Have you guys talked since we came back?"

Chloe lowered her head and mumbled, "No."

"For Christ sakes why?" Aubrey asked, completely surprised, "You guys used to talk every day. Literally !"

"I... um... may have kissed Chicago after the show in France." Chloe said, completely ashamed. Her eyes brimmed with tears.

"Uh huh..." Aubrey nodded, her eyes narrowing as she began to realize the mistake Chloe had made.

"And... Beca may have seen me." Chloe continued, the first tear falling from her face and onto the table just to the left of her coffee cup.

"Uh huh..." Aubrey's face began to contort a bit more into reserved anger at her friend for being so foolish.

"And I may have smiled like I liked it because I wanted to make Beca jealous so she'd make her move." Chloe finished and quietly started sobbing, "But I think it completely backfired. She hasn't talked to me once since she left."

Part of Aubrey just wanted to slap Chloe and ask her what she was thinking. She controled herself and closed her eyes and took a breath, "Ok..." She reached out and touched Chloe's wrist, "It's ok... we're gonna fix this ok. I think I have an idea. It's ballsy but I think I know how to fix this. Like the saying goes, 'It takes as much energy to wish as to plan.'"

Chloe's bright blue eyes looked up at her friend, "Who said that? Your dad?" A soft smile graced her lips.

Aubrey shook her head, "Eleanor Roosevelt."

 **A/N: "Titanium" by David Guetta ft. Sia**


	3. Chapter 3- Those Showtime Blues

**A/N: Thanks again for all the support. I'm really having a great time writing this. I'm gonna try and update on the regular but life being life, I can't guarantee a set schedule. Just hang in there, it'll all be worth it. This chapter is a bit heartbreaking but good things are coming, just hang in.**

 **P.S. I do not own Pitch Perfect, nor any of the characters or material therein. All rights of ownership go to the screen writers and production team that made Pitch Perfect. I am just a humble fan, offering his meager thoughts and visions on a wonderful storyline.**

The sound check was done, her costume was on and the crowd had begun to arrive. Men and women in blue uniforms began to fill the area around the stage, and the rows of seats in the front had a few high ranking officers in them. This was one of the last leg of the tour and Beca couldn't be more glad that it was over. As good as it was to have done the tour and get signed by DJ Khaled, Beca was ready to return to some level of normalcy. There was a large part of her that was afraid of what was coming. She was sure that she'd have to move to LA to start recording for DJ Khaled's label, but what would that mean for her and Chloe? Her jaw tightened, Chloe... how could she parade around with that damned Army officer right in front of Beca if she was supposedly so in love with her? The thought both disgusted and angered her.

"Do you have everything you need Ma'am?" A tall, strong looking man in a set of blue digital pattern utilities asked. The pattern of the uniform always confused Beca. It was supposed to be some sort of camouflage that now all the services had adapted since the Marines had created it in the early 2000's, but to Beca it always looked like someone screenshotted a Tetris game.

"Yeah. I'm good." She responded quickly before looking back at the stage.

"So what do you think?" Theo asked walking up behind her and putting his cell phone away, "Last leg of the trip. Good thing we'll be working together soon."

Beca controlled the inferno inside of her that wanted to blow up at him. While she understood that Theo was the main reason she had been chosen at the end of the competition, Beca couldn't stand his constant advances and not-so-subtle flirtation. She was in love with Chloe, but no one else outside the Bellas knew that. "Pretty crazy." Was her only response never taking her eyes off the stage.

"You really are moody." Theo said with a bit of surprise.

"I warned you, dude." Beca replied plainly.

"Nahh, it's cool. Kind of moody and mysterious. I like it." Theo said with a smile, "After all, they always say..."

"Dude, do not go there right now." Beca chastised him. The last thing she wanted to hear was Theo make some awkward comment about how kinky she was.

Beca sighed and crossed her arms, looking up at the sky for a moment before counting to three. She let out a long, slow, controlled breath and felt a little better after.

"BECA!" A scream came from behind her.

Beca smiled as she turned around and saw Emily moving through the backstage crew, "Hey Legacy!" She pulled Emily in for a hug.

Emily was dressed in a blue and white patterned dress. It was a loose fit and flowy. She had a pair of leggings over her long legs and her dark hair hung loosely down her shoulders and back. Her eyes were bright as she smiled at Beca, who she considered a parent within the Bella family. Emily was always the baby to the Bellas, and Beca and Chloe had sort of adopted her and acted as her parents and did their best to help her, guide her, and protect her. It was a very special bond that made Emily one of Beca's favorite people.

"When did you get here?" Beca asked.

"About a half hour ago. I think I saw Flo, Jessica, Ashley and Fat Amy a few minutes ago. Probably getting through with security at the gate." Emily replied with a smile, "I'm so happy for you. This is awesome."

Beca couldn't help but smile at Emily's enthusiasm. It was as bright as the day they met, "Take it easy there Legacy. You're cute but we all know you're clumsy. This stuff is expensive."

"Hola Pitches!" Flo announced as she, Jessica, Ashley, and Fat Amy strolled in.

"Hey guys!" Beca smiled and hugged each one in turn.

"You lucky bitch. Get to be performing to a pool of Seamen." Fat Amy said, "You better prance around like a Dingo Bitch in heat."

Everyone just stood and stared at her for a moment before Emily held up her hands, "Gross..."

"Hey, hey! There's my favorite ladies." Cynthia Rose announced as she and her wife Denise walked up to the growing crowd of Bellas.

"So how's life in the Air Force?" Jessica asked CR.

"Ehh you know, pretty good. Flight School is intense though. I did not realize you had to be that fit to fly a plane. I mean have you seen some of those Southwest Pilots?" CR said and everyone laughed.

As the group chatted two other women walked up, "What's up Aca-Bitches?"

"AUBREY!" the crowd shouted as Aubrey and Stacie walked up.

"How's Bella?" Beca asked Stacie after they'd hugged.

"She's wonderful. I can't wait until she starts sleeping through the night though. She's with my mom right now. I missed the whole tour, I'm not missing this." Stacie replied. Everyone smiled, it was obvious she still had the amazing swoon of newborn bliss.

Quietly, and almost shyly, Chloe walked up to the crowd, all of whom were still excitedly talking and asking about each other's lives. Her blue eyes fixed on Beca in her tight black outfit, with silver rivets and spikes giving her a truly badass look. Just when Chloe thought Beca couldn't get any sexier she did.

"Hey." She said smiling brightly despite how scared she was inside. She knew Aubrey had a plan and they'd gone over it in detail, but she was still nervous. It had been weeks since she'd last seen Beca and it had been complete radio silence. The whole thing was heartbreaking, but she was determined not to let it get to her that night.

"CLOE!" Everyone shouted and rushed at her except Beca, Aubrey, Fat Amy and Stacie.

Beca stood, one hand on her hip, not knowing how to feel. She wanted to run over and jump in her arms. She knew that if there was anything that could get her through her nerves about going on stage it was one solid hug from Chloe, but at the same time, she was so hurt over what Chloe had done. Her heart was broken, and she was angry.

"Hey Beca." Chloe said, after she finally got free from the crowd of Bellas.

"Hey Chlo." Beca said. Her eyes moved up and down the beautiful redhead and she felt her heartbreak all over again. She was so love with Chloe and seeing her in that dress brought back all those memories together. Her jaw tightened as she fought the urge to cry.

"Ten minutes, Beca." The stage manager announced.

Beca took a sharp breath, "Alright. You guys better find your seats." She smiled and then looked back at Chloe, "Thanks for coming. I'll see you all after the show."

"You're gonna be great." Emily announced as the girls all started to withdraw and head out to find their seats.

"Aca-awkward." Fat amy mumbled as they all walked away.

Chloe was the last one in line and once Beca was sure they were far enough away that they couldn't hear she swallowed hard, "I love you." She mumbled and then turned back to the stage and started to clear her mind and get ready for the show.


	4. Chapter 4- Show Time, Pitches

**A/N: Thanks guys for all the support. It really means so much to me. I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this and are still reading. It's been an interesting ride so far, but don't worry it's gonna get better. This chapter is very heartbreaking, but stick with it. Sometimes the darkest time of night is right before the dawn.**

 **P.S. I do not own Pitch Perfect, nor any of the characters or material therein. All rights of ownership go to the screen writers and production team that made Pitch Perfect. I am just a humble fan, offering his meager thoughts and visions on a wonderful storyline.**

Chloe felt like she's been punched in the gut. Worse than that, she felt like she'd had her guts ripped out. It took everything she had not to start sobbing and just leave the show. How could Beca be so cold towards her. She'd hardly said two words to her when she arrived. Now that the Bellas were making their way to their seats, Chloe let the feeling really sink in.

The entire front row had been reserved for the Bellas. CR and Denise sat at the end, followed by Lily (who'd just appeared. No one knew where she came from), then Chloe, then Aubrey and Stacie, then Fat Amy, Emily, Flo, Jessica and Ashley. As they sat, Aubrey looked at Chloe. She'd known Chloe long enough to know just about everything about her and as she looked at her best friend she couldn't help but feel absolutely infuriated at Beca. Chloe looked so broken and Beca had just treated her like garbage.

Aubrey reached over and took Chloe's hand, "It'll be ok. You know how she gets before a show. We're still on for our plan. It'll work. I promise."

"Maybe I was wrong." Chloe choked out, barely above a whisper, "Maybe she doesn't love me."

"Shut it, Beale. Don't start thinking like that. You know better!" Aubrey chastised her, "Beca loves you, we all know it. We'll make this right." Aubrey turned her attention back to the stage as she finished, "Come Hell or high water."

The crowed shouted as DJ Khaled came onto the stage, "Let me here you!" He said and the crowd got even louder, "When I say Fan, you say Love. Fan.

 _"LOVE"_

"Fan"

 _"LOVE!"_

"Alright Y'all! I got a real treat for you. DJ Khaled knows talent, and let me tell you that this girl has it. When she sings, I feel it. I have personally co-signed her myself. Give it up for Beca Mitchell!"

The crowd shouted again as Beca came on stage and smiled to DJ Khaled and looked out over the crowd, "Wow. Thank you guys. It's a real honor to be here and perform for all of you brave people in uniform and the families that are left behind. You guys are the best people in the world. Thank you! This show is for you."

The crowd cheered as the show got started and Beca opened with her first song.

 _Puttin' my defences up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack_

 _Never put my love out on the line  
Never said yes to the right guy  
Never had trouble getting what I want  
But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough  
When I don't care, I can play 'em like a Ken doll  
Won't wash my hair, then make 'em bounce like a basketball_

 _But you make me wanna act like a girl  
Paint my nails and wear high heels, yes you  
Make me so nervous, that I just can't hold your hand_

 _You make me glow,  
But I cover up, won't let it show,  
So I'm puttin' my defenses up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack_

Everyone watched the stage, the crowd cheering and screaming seemed to almost drown out all other noise. Chloe watched intently, and Aubrey glared at the stage, her eyes following Beca's every move as she just stared daggers at her from the front row.

 _Never break a sweat for the other guys  
When you come around, I get paralyzed  
And every time I try to be myself  
It comes out wrong like a cry for help  
It's just not fair  
Pain's more trouble than love is worth  
I gasp for air  
It feels so good, but you know it hurts_

 _But you make me wanna act like a girl  
Paint my nails and wear perfume, for you,  
Make me so nervous, that I just can't hold your hand_

 _You make me glow,  
But I cover up, won't let it show,  
So I'm puttin' my defenses up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack_

To everyone else it was just a song, and Chloe wasn't even sure of what was happening, but the words just seemed too true for it to be a coincidence. As Beca continued to belt out "Heartattack" by Demi Lovato, Chloe began to wonder if she was for her.

For Aubrey there was no doubt and her grip on the arm of her chair began to tighten, "Don't you fucking do it, Mitchell." She growled under her breath.

"Do what?" Stacie whispered as she took Aubrey's hand, noticing that her friend had a white knuckle grip on the chair.

Aubrey leaned in and whispered into Stacie's ear, which gave her butterflies of her own, "This entire concert is going to be a fucking stab at Chloe."

Stacie's brow furrowed, "Why?"

"Because Chloe used Captain Walsh to make Beca jealous and now Beca's pissed and is going to punish her but Chloe's punishing herself enough, she doesn't need this fucking shit." Aubrey replied sharply, but still in a hushed tone.

 _The feelings got lost in my lungs  
They're burning, I'd rather be numb  
And there's no one else to blame  
So scared I take off and I run  
I'm flying too close to the sun  
And I burst into flames_

 _You make me glow,  
But I cover up, won't let it show,  
So I'm puttin' my defenses up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack (heart attack)  
I think I'd have a heart attack  
Oh I think I'd have a heart attack_

 _I think I'd have a heart attack_

The crowd erupted in cheers as Beca finished her song, even the Bella's cheered for her, all but Aubrey and now Stacie. Aubrey looked furious, while Stacie just looked hurt and confused. Aubrey's eyes shifted momentarily to Chloe who was cheering, smiling and waving, trying her hardest to fight through the hurt and support the love of her life. That's how Aubrey knew she had to fix this. She couldn't just tell Chloe that Beca was being a bitch and that Chloe deserved better because Chloe's selfless love and support of Beca was unwavering. Even as Beca was driving the musical knife into Chloe's heart, Chloe was still being her cheerleader.

"Thank you guys." Beca said as the band started into the next song, and if there was any doubt in Aubrey's mind that this concert was for Chloe, it was all erased with this song.

 _You shout it out  
But I can't hear a word you say  
I'm talking loud not saying much  
I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet  
You shoot me down, but I get up_

 _I'm bulletproof nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium, I am titanium, I am titanium, I am titanium_

Every one of the Bella's turned and looked at Chloe, and Chloe just sat there, stunned, with tears rolling down her face as she tried to sing along. So many memories came to mind. So many wonderful, beautiful, painful memories.

 _ **"You can sing!"**_

 _ **"Dude get out!"**_

 _ **"How high does your belt go?"**_

 _ **"My what?"**_

 _ **"You have to audition for the Bellas."**_

 _ **"I can't do anything until you cover your junk."**_

 _ **"Just think about it, one time, we sang back up for Prince. His butt is so small I can hold it with like one hand."**_

 _ **"Seriously? I am nude."**_

 _ **"You were singing Titanium, right?"**_

 _ **"You know David Guetta?"**_

 _ **"What? Have I been living under a rock? Yeah. That song is my jam... my lady jam."**_

 _ **"That's great."**_

 _ **"It is. That song really builds. Will you sing it for me?"**_

 _ **"No. Get out!"**_

 _ **"Not for that reason. I'm not leaving here until you sing."**_

The tears rolled down Chloe's cheeks as she started to sob, but what she couldn't know is that, while Beca had intended this concert to be her revenge for Chloe torturing her with Captain Walsh, it was doing just as much damage to her own heart. She wanted more than anything for Chloe to come up on stage and sing it with her, the same way that they had in the shower.

 _Cut me down  
But it's you who has further to fall  
Ghost town, haunted love  
Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones  
I'm talking loud not saying much_

As Beca hit the refrain again, Chloe couldn't help it. She stood, tears rolling down her cheeks, mascara running down the sides of her face but her voice rang out true and even though the crowd's cheers were almost deafening, Chloe's voice cut through it right to Beca's ears and it was Beca's turn to start choking up. Anyone else would have missed it, but Aubrey heard it, so did Stacie and so did Emily.

 _I'm bulletproof nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium, I am titanium_

No one paid attention as the rest of the Bella's stood and started to sing too. Aubrey was the first one, determined not to let her friend stand-alone. Their voices rang out harmonizing perfectly in that true Bella Sound.

 _Stone-hard, machine gun  
Firing at the ones who run  
Stone-hard, thus bulletproof glass_

 _You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium  
I am titanium_

The crowd went wild as Beca finished the song. She turned away from the crowd and wiped away a couple of tears and swallowed hard before taking a deep breath and gathering herself. She turned back around and smiled, thanking the crowd.

The Bellas sat back down, Aubrey being the last one as she wanted Beca to know that she was pissed. She knew exactly what was going on and she wasn't going to stand for it. Finally Stacie gently pulled her back down and rubbed the side of her hand with her thumb, "It's ok. Trust me, I think Beca knows you're pissed."

"Not yet she doesn't, but she will." Aubrey said.

"I've only got time for one more, so I'd like to sing an original I've been working on. Thank you guys so much for being here and for all that you do. You really are an inspiration to everyone. Stay safe." Beca said as the guitarist began to start playing the next song.

The Bella's looked at each other, not knowing that Beca had written a song. Aubrey's ears perked up, and Chloe's eyes got hopeful as she watched, praying that this would be it, the message that she loved her. She would do it like a true Bella and sing, but Aubrey wasn't so optimistic.

 _Lost and defeated, but still I stand  
My heart in pieces will beat again  
There is a story written in the stars  
That makes it worth it just to bear these scars  
Left foot forward and then my right  
It's not over, I've still got fight  
You get that feeling when you cross that line  
Like it was worth it just to take what's mine  
Brave enough to broken (oh-oh)  
Can't see, but keep going, oh  
Brave enough to be broken  
There's no more fear inside_

The tears had returned, only stronger this time as Chloe started sobbing. She knew what this was about. All of it made sense now, this was about her, but not in the way she wanted. This song was about how hurt Beca had been after France, and how she'd survived it after Chloe had ripped her heart out.

Aubrey's hand tightened in Stacie's, and Stacie gently offered her a "Shhhhh" to try and calm her nerves. It helped some, having Stacie there did calm the storm, but there was too much anger and protective instinct in Aubrey to be calmed. "I'm gonna fucking kill her."

 _I threw my heart in the fire  
I've never fallen from higher  
But (I'm still here)  
(I'm still here)  
I threw my heart in the fire  
I've never fallen from higher  
But (I'm still here)  
(I'm still here)  
I've been through pain, but I'm still alive  
Walked through the flames to the other side  
You get that feeling when you cross that line  
Like it was worth it just to take what's mine_

Chloe couldn't take it anymore. She started to gather her things when Aubrey turned to her, "Where are you going."

"I... I'll meet you guys at the bar, I just can't sit through this. I can't believe what I did to her." Chloe sobbed deeply, "I'm sorry."

"I got her." Emily said getting up and following Chloe as she rushed through the crowd to the back of the building and left.

Aubrey turned back, the fire in her eyes even brighter at the petite brunette standing on the stage.

Beca had seen Chloe get up and leave, and for a brief second she was happy. She was happy that her song had gotten through to her, and that she was so upset. Maybe she'd understand how Beca had felt when she walked out of the show and saw Chloe kissing Captain what's-his-name. But that feeling was immediately washed away with regret and longing. What had she done? How had she let herself become this bitter and hate-filled? This wasn't her. Moody, sure. Brooding, probably, but angry? No. This wasn't her.

 _Brave enough to broken (oh-oh)  
Can't see, but keep going, oh  
Brave enough to be broken  
There's no more fear inside  
I threw my heart in the fire  
I've never fallen from higher  
But (I'm still here)  
(I'm still here)  
I threw my heart in the fire  
I've never fallen from higher  
But (I'm still here)  
(I'm still here)_

Remembering that this was Beca's last song, Aubrey started to gather her coat and purse before turning to Stacie, "When it's over, take the girls to the bar we all agreed on. I'll be there shortly after with Beca. Tell Chloe I'm just making sure Beca's ok."

"Aubrey."

"What?" Aubrey turned back to Stacie who had a pleading look that only softened Aubrey's anger-filled heart.

"Be gentle. Remember she's been through a lot too." Stacie said gently, "Try to be a little compassionate."

Aubrey didn't say anything as she worked her way out of the line of chairs and headed towards the backstage area. Her footfalls were heavy and her look only caused people to get out of her way. The show had been a horrible thing to do and Aubrey wasn't going to let Beca get away with hurting her friend that much. Aubrey Posen had an axe to grind.

 **A/N: Songs in this chapter:**

 **Heartattack- Demi Lovato**

 **Titanium- David Guetta**

 **I'm Still Here- JEM and the Holograms**


	5. Chapter 5- Moves and Countermoves

**A/N: Again, thank you guys so much for the encouragement for this piece. I know the last chapter was really hard to get through but thank you for sticking with it. I promise this chapter will make up for it!**

 **P.S. I do not own Pitch Perfect, nor any of the characters or material therein. All rights of ownership go to the screen writers and production team that made Pitch Perfect. I am just a humble fan, offering his meager thoughts and visions on a wonderful storyline.**

Beca had just walked off stage when she felt a hand grab her arm and jerk her into a side room and slam the door. Just as she realized it was Aubrey who had grabbed her, a hand slapped the side of her face, hard. The sting was instantaneous and Beca's hand went up to rub the side of her face.

"What the hell was that, Mitchell?" Aubrey snapped, "Do you have any fucking idea what you've done? Do you have any idea how much you hurt her tonight?"

Beca couldn't say anything, she just stood there, dumbfounded and hurting herself.

"Chloe loves you. Ok? Do you get that? She adores you, worships the ground you walk on." Aubrey continued to rant, "You are the most important thing to her and you just pissed all over that."

"I know." Beca mumbled.

"You know? Then why? Why did you do it? How could you hurt the most gentle person in the world?" Aubrey asked, "Tell me. I wanna know what the fuck type of asinine thinking brought you to this!"

"I.. I don't know." Tears started to roll down Beca's face as her voice choked up, "I was angry, I was hurt. It was so stupid. I realized it as I was going through Titanium. This isn't who I am."

"Fuckin' A right it's not!" Aubrey snapped, "Chloe wouldn't have fallen in love with someone so cold."

"I... was so hurt that she'd kissed him, that she'd done it to make me jealous that I just got angry.

"And what? You thought that ripping her heart out was the best option?" Aubrey asked.

"She'd already ripped mine out."

"For fuck's sake, Beca." Aubrey said, "Have you ever thought of using your words? Of actually talking to her instead of pulling this shit?"

Beca said nothing.

"Of course not, because you're a fucking coward." Aubrey said, "Honestly... You don't deserve Chloe, but Chloe still loves you, more than anything. So here's what's gonna happen. You're gonna go to the bar with us, you're gonna have fun, and you're going to show Chloe that you're over... whatever the fuck this was."

"I don't.." Beca began to protest.

"No.. you don't get a choice here. You forfeited that when you decided to shit all over her feelings. Now you get to face them, like a fucking grown up." Aubrey said, "Got me?"

Beca nodded silently as the tears continued to fall.

"You have ten minutes to change. I'll be right here. Don't even think about trying to run or I'll hunt you down." Aubrey snapped.

Beca silently began moving to the door with her head down as she continued to sob. She put her hand on the cold door handle before looking back at Aubrey. "I do love her. I love her more than I even know."

Aubrey turned and saw the sincerity and Beca's eyes and it softened her. She knew that Chloe and Beca belonged together and as angry as she was, she cracked the slightest smile, "I know."

Chloe was already on her second drink and second shot by the time the rest of the Bellas arrived. She'd managed to stop crying with the help of the alcohol and the reassurances of Emily. It had been hard to calm her down, but Emily just kept reminding her how much Beca loved her and that tonight must have just been an act of heated passion because everyone knows that it's not really who Beca is. Chloe had nodded in agreement before doing her second shot.

The Bellas walked in silently. They'd been filled in by Stacie on what had happened and all of them felt for both Beca and Chloe and what was going on between them. They knew that the situation was rough and that they all needed to come together. Even with the hurt that was floating between Beca and Chloe at that moment, this was the closest the two had ever come to being a couple. The Bellas knew that it was meant to be, but they also knew that it would take time and that they might have to help it along.

"Hey Chloe." Stacie said softly, "You ok?" She rubbed her hand along Chloe's shoulders for a moment before sitting on the opposite side of her from Emily.

Chloe shook her head, "Yeah... I think so." She took a deep breath, "It hurt but if it helped Beca heal from France, I guess it's ok." A few of the Bellas gave her strange looks as though she was talking crazy, "I know how that sounds, but honestly. I hurt her too. It doesn't make it right, but it's what happens sometimes. Besides, if she felt that upset about it then maybe... just maybe you all are right and Beca does love me."

"Not to be the feminist among us, but that's kinda crap Chlo." CR replied, "Just because you hurt her and tried to get her to notice you, doesn't mean that she gets to treat you like shit and hurt you back. That's not how these things work."

Chloe nodded, "I know. And normally would agree with you, but I know Beca is better than this. She's probably just exhausted, being driven by the stress of the tour. Now that it's over, she'll go back to her regular self."

"You got it bad Gingy." Fat Amy said with a sigh.

"Yeah... I know I do. What Beca did tonight was unforgivable, but I love her and I know she's better than this, so I do forgive her." Chloe said, "It hurts... it was a dick move, but I forgive her because I see the person she really is and I love that person with all my heart."

"So does that mean you wanna go ahead with Aubrey's plan?" Stacie asked gently.

Chloe took a sip of her drink, "Yeah. I have to tell her, she has to know how much I love her. We can't keep dancing around it anymore. Beca's not the type of person who's good with feelings, so I'm going to have to break the ice. I know she'll admit it when she knows that I love her too. Beca is a beautiful person with a romantic soul, I know it, she just needs to learn how to show it."

"So when you gonna make your move?" CR asked.

"I don't know. When the time is right. I'll know." Chloe said.

Aubrey walked into the bar with Beca in tow. Aubrey had calmed down on the ride over to the bar, but Beca still looked quiet and sheepish. She was nervous, knowing that all the Bellas probably knew what had happened and she knew none of them would be happy about it.

There wasn't the usual happy Bella cheers when they walked over to the table. A few awkward mumbles that made Beca suddenly feel like an outsider among her own Bella sisters. She offered a soft smile to them, her eyes moving from one to the other, before finally resting on Chloe. Chloe's blue eyes raised to meet hers and they shared a long glance. Not a word was spoken aurally between them, but their souls spoke volumes. Finally a soft smile came to Chloe's lips as she reached her hand over and Beca reached out and took it. They sat there, across the table from each other, softly holding hands and holding each other's gaze until Fat Amy came over with the next round of drinks.

"Alright, you two... break it up, make room for the liquor." She said setting the tray down, "Alright, Long Island Iced Tea for Chloe, Cosmo for Flo and Ashley, Captain and Coke for Jessica and Cynthia Rose, Jack and Coke for Denise and Aubrey, Sake for Lily, and a red-headed slut for Beca."

"Hey!" Chloe said lightly swatting Fat Amy.

"What about me?" Emily asked.

"Oh they don't serve non-alcoholic and you're too young." Amy said, "Don't worry Legacy, you'll grow up someday."

"Dude, you gave me so much alcohol freshman year. I'm 22 now." Emily said firmly.

"Relax." Amy said, "Here's your hard cider." Amy shook her head, "She gets it from you, ya know?" She said pointing to Beca.

"Alright, this Ginger needs to pee." Chloe said after finishing her second Long Island Iced Tea. Chloe got up and started towards the back of the bar where the band was playing and where the bathrooms were.

"So are you done being a jackass?" Stacie asked pointedly.

Beca said nothing. She'd already gotten the harsh lecture from Aubrey, she didn't expect it from the other Bellas.

"Yeah, I mean I get that what Chloe did hurt, but did you have to rip her heart out like a rabid dingo and rip it to pieces like two of them fighting over it?" Amy asked taking a sip of her drink.

"Ok, I get it. I screwed up." Beca said, "God I know that I did. It came from an angry place and I'm not like that. I'm not. Dark and moody, sure, but I'm not angry. I don't like who I was at that moment."

"Good, cause we didn't either." CR replied, "That's not the Beca we know."

"Look I get that she hurt you, but those songs were awful. What you did to her with them was even worse." Emily said softly.

"Et tu Emily?" Beca said before standing up, "You know what. I screwed up, I get it. It was a dick move and it hurt me just as bad because I knew what I was doing was wrong but there was no way to stop it once the set started. So I'm sorry to all of you for having to have seen it, and I'm sorry to Chloe for what I did. I understand if she never wants to speak to me again." Beca pushed her chair back and started to walk through the crowd towards the door. A tear rolling down her cheek. She hated herself enough without the Bellas trying to bring her down even more.

"Wait!" Emily shouted as she caught up with Beca, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out so bitchy. I just love you both so much. You're like my parents and I have been so lost without you guys. I hate that you guys are fighting, or whatever it is you're doing. I don't like it, none of us do."

"I don't either." Beca conceded, "And I know what I did was such a dick move. I just don't know how to bounce back from this, so it's probably best if I just remove myself from the awkwardness and just go."

Aubrey sat at the table watching the exchange between Emily and Beca when her phone lit up with a text from Chloe, one word; _"Showtime."_ Aubrey's eyes shot up to the stage, where the redhead stood with the microphone in her hand. It took a few moments for the sound to penetrate the bar's crowd but as it did, the bar hushed and they all turned to look up as Chloe continued to sing.

 _I could cry salty tears,  
Where have I been all these years?  
Little wow, tell me now:  
How long has this been going on?_

 _There were chills up my spine,  
And some thrills I can't define.  
Listen, sweet, I repeat:  
How long has this been going on?_

The sultriness of Chloe's jazz voice floated over the bar as Beca stopped and looked up at the stage. The spotlight made Chloe look even more like an angel and her hair seemed as bright as fire as she stood, with those beautiful blue eyes fixated on Beca. Beca felt the welling up of tears and as much as she tried she couldn't hold them back as they ran down her face. Slowly she walked through the crowd towards the stage, leaving Emily alone.

 _Oh, I feel that I could melt,  
Into Heaven I'm hurled!  
I know how Columbus felt,  
Finding another world._

The Bellas began to softly harmonize and sing back-up from their table while Chloe serenaded Beca who had made her way to the stage and had taken the mike from one of the other band members so the two were singing together, gazing deep into each other's eyes.

 _Kiss me once, then once more.  
What a dunce I was before.  
What a break! For Heaven's sake!  
How long has this been going on?_

 _Dear, when in your arms I creep,  
That divine rendezvous,  
Don't wake me, if I'm asleep,  
Let me dream that it's true!_

 _Kiss me twice, then once more.  
That makes thrice, let's make it four!  
What a break! For Heaven's sake!  
How long has this been going on?  
How long has this, been going on?_

As the song wound to its end the two set the microphones down and stepped closer together and Beca took Chloe's hands in hers, "I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry Chloe." The tears rolling down her cheeks, "I do love you. I love you so much."

"And I love you." Chloe responded, "I'm sorry for what happened in France."

"Forgive?" Beca asked, gently squeezing Chloe's hands.

"And forget." Chloe confirmed as she let go of Beca's hands and instead took Beca's face between her hands. She leaned in and kissed her. For the first time in seven years they kissed. It was deep, heartfelt, and as Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist to hold her tight, she poured all her love into it to show Chloe that she really did love her.

The Bellas all sat at the table while the crowd erupted in cheers and catcalls while the two women kissed on stage. Finally it had happened, seven years in the making, but finally, Beca and Chloe were whole.

 **A/N: Songs used in this Chapter:**

 **"How Long Has This Been Going On?"- George Gerswhin**


	6. Chapter 6- New Beginnings

**A/N: I want to thank everyone for the reviews, both good and bad. I know that the last chapter brought some animosity from some readers and my hope is that this chapter will fix some of that. I also want to thank everyone for reading it this far. I hope you like it and like what's coming. I promise it's going to be more good things.  
This chapter has some risqué content to it, so if you don't like that, I would skip down a bit. **

**P.S. I do not own Pitch Perfect, nor any of the characters or material therein. All rights of ownership go to the screen writers and production team that made Pitch Perfect. I am just a humble fan, offering his meager thoughts and visions on a wonderful storyline.**

The rest of the night went easy as pie. The two stayed together, nearly inseparable. They spent another hour at the bar with the Bellas before they all decided it was time to head home. Beca and Chloe opted to take a cab back to the hotel that the USO was putting her up at until the tour had officially ended. They decided that they needed the time alone, and as they got into the cab the heat between them only increased.

Chloe scooted closer to Beca as they cab pulled out into the street, "I can't believe it's finally happened." She mumbled softly, "That we're finally together."

Beca smiled shyly, "I know. I'm sorry it took me so long to come to my sense."

Chloe's hand went to Beca's thigh and gently rubbed her soft skin just at the hem of her mid-thigh-length skirt. Beca's breath hitched as she felt herself getting turned on. She couldn't remember the last time that a simple touch had the ability to make her as turned on as she now was. Chloe's eyes met hers, "Let's talk about that later."

Beca smiled and gazed deep into Chloe's eyes as the ginger slowly moved her hand up Beca's thigh, slipping it to the inside, which only turned Beca on more. Beca leaned forward and her lips pressed against Chloe's. Chloe's tongue sought entry to Beca's mouth and she permitted it, and their tongues started a gentle battle for dominance as a soft moan escaped Beca's lips. Her hand slipped around Chloe's waist pulling her even tighter to her.

Chloe's hand continued to move higher until she felt the edge of Beca's panties. The heat radiating from Beca's most sensitive spot felt like an inferno, but Chloe loved that. She loved that she could turn Beca on this much.

"Chloe..." Beca whispered as she felt the other woman's fingers gently rub the outside of her pussy before she cupped it, holding it in her hand, pressing her palm against Beca's cit. Beca responded by arching her hips forward and pressing her womanhood against Chloe's hand.

The cab ride seemed to be taking forever. It felt like an hour when it had only been a few minutes. The longer it went on, the more Beca needed Chloe, and the more Chloe needed her in kind. The two of them were driving each other crazy. Chloe already knew that she had soaked her panties, and neither woman could wait to get back into Beca's hotel room and truly give into the desire they both felt.

Chloe removed her hand from Beca, and Beca let out a disapproving moan, not realizing that the cab had pulled up in front of their hotel.

Beca and Chloe got out of the cab after paying the man and started to walk towards the hotel entrance when Beca sighed disapprovingly.

"What?" Chloe asked.

"Theo..." Beca replied plainly, "He's been hitting on me since we started this fucking tour. I'm pretty sure that half the reason I got the gig was because he wanted to get in my pants."

Chloe leaned into Beca as they walked, "My pants now." The two giggled in reply as they walked forward.

"Beca... great show tonight." Theo said before looking at Chloe with a confused expression.

"Theo you remember Chloe." Beca said, trying to keep things professional.

"I do. How are you Chloe." Theo said with a polite smile, though he was none too happy to see her. "Beca I was hoping that maybe we could discuss what's next for you."

"Maybe tomorrow." Beca said.

"Oh.. well I've got some Champange chilling in my room if you change your mind." Theo said with a wink.

Beca rolled her eyes, tired of his games, "Dude! You don't get it do you?"

"Get what?" Theo asked.

Beca pulled Chloe to her and kissed her deeply for a moment before turning back to Theo, "I'm not interested in you."

"But..." Theo started to protest, though all the pieces started to fall into place. Beca's distance, her moodiness since France, all of it started to make sense.

"Chloe is the love of my life. She's the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. She's always been those things, so whatever you thought was going on here." Beca gestured between herself and Theo, "Wasn't gonna happen."

Theo stood, dumbfounded as he watched the two women walk, hand-in-hand up the couple of steps into the lobby of the hotel. It had all happened so fast and suddenly Theo felt betrayed, and angry at the ginger for stealing his chance. He took a long, slow breath and started to walk down the street. He had some thinking to do.

Chloe, meanwhile, could not have been happier and more turned on. She looked at Beca as they walked through the lobby, "You're so sexy when you get protective like that."

"That wasn't protective so much as it was putting him in his place." Beca said and smiled at Chloe, "But I'm glad you liked it."

The two walked into the elevator that would take them up to Beca's suite. The doors had barely closed when Chloe pushed Beca against the wall and let her hands rest on Beca's waist. She kissed her deeply and passionately and Beca's hands went, first to Chloe's waist and then lower, cupping her rear through the material of her dress.

The heated make-out session lasted until the elevator chimed that they'd reached the correct floor. Beca straightened out her dress as the doors opened and the two walked out of the elevator and down the hall to Beca's door. With a slide of the card, the door opened and Chloe and Beca proceeded inside.

"Finally." Chloe said in a low, seductive tone as she shut the door and turned to face her girlfriend.

Beca tossed the key on the table before turning and once again being met with Chloe's lips in a passionate kiss. It did not take long for the two of them to discard their clothing, and Chloe had Beca pressed against the wall. She slowly kissed her way down Beca's small body, slowly dropping to her knees in front of the brunette. Slowly she breathed on Beca's core and Beca moaned, louder than she had previously. Chloe hadn't even touched her yet and Beca was soaked and her body was begging for more.

"Chlo..." Beca breathed out as she looked down into the red-head's eyes as Chloe knelt before her, poised to please her with her tongue.

"What Becs? Say it, I wanna hear you say it." Chloe said. She wanted to hear her, she wanted to make this real.

"I need you." Beca managed to breathe again, "I need you so bad. Please, Chloe, fuck me."

That was all the encouragement the ginger needed before her mouth touched Beca's womanhood and her tongue began to swirl around Beca's clitoris. To Chloe, the taste of Beca's arousal was instantly an addiction that she knew she'd never be able to get enough of. To Beca, she'd never experienced anything quite like what Chloe was doing to her. She'd never experienced pleasure like this.

Chloe continued to expertly tease and pleasure Beca, slowly inserting a finger into Beca's tight opening and curling it up, finding that sweet washboard that she knew would drive Beca wild.

Almost all muscle in her legs went and Beca was barely able to stay standing as she felt Chloe touch her g-spot. She could feel the muscles in her body going tight, and her breathing becoming more labored. The moans were coming more frequently and louder with each passing moment, "Yes... ye... yes right there." She panted as she looked down, clearing some of the soft red hair away from Chloe's face so she could see her beautiful eyes while she fucked her.

It wasn't long until Beca was coming undone and Chloe held on, keeping her face buried in Beca's heated sex, tasting every drop that Beca had to give her. She looked up and could see the petite brunette's chest turn pink with arousal as she came. By the way Beca's body was shuddering, Chloe could tell that she was coming hard and Chloe wasn't about to stop that until Beca was completely spent.

Beca saw stars as she cried out from the intensity of the orgasm. She panted and moaned and couldn't take her eyes off of Chloe. This was Chloe, she was doing this to her. Beca could hardly believe it. Slowly she began to come down from her orgasm and she continued to breathe hard, trying to stabilize herself from the intensity of the orgasm that Chloe had given her.

Chloe kissed her way back up Beca's body, gently sucking on each nipple as she passed it and then locking lips with Beca. The two kissed intensely as Beca pushed herself off the wall and over to the large bed that was only a few steps away. She managed to break the kiss long enough to push Chloe down on the bed, "My turn." She said as she slowly climbed up onto the bed. This would be a night that both of them would remember for a long time.

 _The Next Morning_

Chloe awoke the next morning to an empty bed. The spot that had once been occupied by Beca was empty and there was no sign of her. Chloe even listened to see if Beca was taking a shower, but there was nothing. She sighed, beginning to think that it was all a dream until she looked on the floor and saw Beca's panties and dress from the previous night laying next to hers. A soft smile came to her face as she got up and found a hotel robe to wrap around her naked form.

Shortly after the door opened and Beca walked in wearing a t-shirt, and a pair of shorts. She pulled a cart in with some yellow flowers, coffee, and assorted breakfast foods. She smiled as she saw Chloe sitting on the end of the bed wrapped in the robe.

"Good morning beautiful." Chloe said with a smile.

"Good morning yourself." Beca replied and walked over placing a soft kiss on Chloe's lips, "I brought you breakfast and flowers." She said handing Chloe the small vase with the yellow gerberadaisies in them, "A proper apology."

"Beca, I thought we were done with apologies?" Chloe asked with a soft smile, taking the flowers and sniffing them.

Beca pulled up a chair so she could look at Chloe, "No... I owe you so much more than that." She said softly, "We both know that I'm not one who's great at sharing my feelings, so just... let me get through this. Please?"

Chloe said nothing; she merely sat and looked at her with so much love in her eyes.

Beca took a breath, "This isn't just an apology for last night. This is an apology for not having the balls to go after you seven years ago. For parading around with Jesse for four of those years. For so many other missed opportunities and teasing and everything." A tear had formed in Beca's eye, "And I promise, going forward, that I will spend every day showing you that I love you. I don't want there to ever be another day where you have to wonder if I love you."

Chloe had started to tear up as well. She offered Beca a soft smile, "Neither of us is blameless." She said softly, "I'm sorry for everything that I've done. That whole thing with Chicago was so wrong and so the wrong move."

"It's ok. I mean it was a week or two, I made you watch me date Jesse for four years." Beca replied.

"Look, we've both done things that we aren't proud of, so let's just let the past go." Chloe said, reaching out and taking Beca's hand as Beca nodded, "Let's start fresh, huh? Leave the last seven years in the past and just enjoy our future." Chloe smiled, despite the tears rolling down her cheeks, "We have such a bright future ahead of ourselves and I wanna enjoy what is coming for us." Beca nodded and mumbled something as Chloe's beautiful blue eyes shifted to the metal cart next to Beca as the smells of the foods began to remind her how hungry she was, "And right now I wanna enjoy breakfast with my beautiful girlfriend, because I'm starving after last night." She winked.

Beca laughed, "Yeah I am too. You gave me a work out."

"You know it." Chloe said as she got up and kissed Beca and wandered over to the tray, and started picking through the food, finding all of the best things. Her heart glowing as she thought about what lay ahead of them. She hoped that it was a lifetime of happiness, but for now she would settle for a simple morning with the woman she loved.


	7. Chapter 7- A Large Step

**AN: Thank you guys for the support and wonderful reviews. I'd also like to thank you for being patient and waiting on chapters. It has been a hectic month, but I hope to be posting more soon. I know this story hasn't been everything everyone has wanted but I promise it's going to get better. I also want to thank BeChloeIsLegit for all her help and advice while writing this. If you haven't gotten a chance to read HER Bechloe fiction, do yourself a favor and go do so! It's amazing!**  
 **With that said, enjoy this. It's more STAUBREY than Bechloe, but it'll all tie together. I promise.**

 **P.S. I do not own Pitch Perfect, the characters or material therein. All rights of ownership go to the screen writers and production team that made Pitch Perfect. I am just a humble fan, offering his meager thoughts and visions to this wonderful storyline.**

Fat Amy lay in bed lingering in that zone between half awake and half asleep. Her body longed to remain in between the comfort of her blankets but her mind fought a losing battle to awaken and begin her chores for the day. Slowly as she began to pull the covers back to reveal her "Wiggles" t-shirt, her phone rang.

Clumsily she fumbled around the bedside table for it. The sound of various items crashing to the floor seemed to echo around the apartment before her fingers wrapped around the sleek, pink case of her phone. She brought it to her ear and groggily said hello.

 _"Amy? How are you still in bed? It's ten in the morning?"_ Aubrey's frantic voice came through the ear piece and seemed to pierce Amy's ear in her half wakened state.

"Easy for you to say when you went to bed before five in the morning." Amy protested as she slowly sat up and pulled the underwire of her bra down to give her chest more comfort.

 _"I need your help."_ Aubrey said, sounding almost pleading. It was an unfamiliar tone for the woman who was always in control of everything, and to Aubrey, it was not a welcome feeling. She felt powerless and panicked and she felt as though there was nothing she could do. She had always been on good terms with Amy, even friendly. She remembered one of their first conversations, where Amy mentioned that at least one of the Bellas was a lesbian. Turns out that Amy's estimations were way off as they already had three, and another one was about to be added to the ranks.

"Aubrey needs help?" Amy asked, her voice sounding more awake as she stood and walked over to the coffee maker and flipped it on, "Is the world ending?"

 _"Amy this is serious. I'm freaking out and I don't know what to do about it."_ Aubrey said, _"I'm always in control, always know what the right move is and right now, I'm completely clueless and I don't like it."_

"Well, alright. What's going on?" Amy asked.

 _"I… I'm in love with Stacie."_ Aubrey admitted.

Amy sighed, "Am I the Bella's match maker or something? I literally had this phone call with Beca like three days ago." A smirk came to her face though, "And like I told her… yes Aubrey. We know."

 _"Wait… how do you know?"_ Aubrey asked, completely thrown aback by the fact that this was apparently public knowledge. Aubrey felt a bit of nausea in her stomach but closed her eyes and took a couple of controlled breaths.

"Everyone knows." Amy replied, pouring herself a cup of coffee.

 _"How? I didn't even know until recently."_

Amy rolled her eyes, "Oh for fuck's sake. De Ja Vous Amy." She shook her head, "Look, there have been a ton of signs over the years. Hell, remember when I told you that one of us was a lesbian and we looked over and saw CR looking down Stacie's shirt?"

 _"Yeah? So?"_

"CR wasn't the only one enjoying the view. I saw how the hair on the back of your neck stood up and you took a quick breath and let it out slowly and controlled." Amy explained, "Then when we were prepping for all those sets? The way that she was the one person you were always checking on. Even more than Chloe. And the biggest thing of all is that when you get upset, Stacie is the only one who can calm you down with just a few words." Amy finally finished and took a sip of her coffee, "Face it, Posen. You love her."

Aubrey sat in silence on the other end of the phone as Amy explained, and even after she was so stunned because it was as though Amy had completed a puzzle made of the fragmented moments scattered around her mind. The picture was clear now and more than that, the picture of why she'd been acting even more strung out than usual over the past few weeks, began to take shape. Aubrey was then faced with a horrifying realization: she had been absolutely horrible to Beca. She had treated Beca so cruelly when confronting her about her feelings with Chloe. Aubrey had been upset for what Beca had done at the concert, but her wrath hadn't been a defense of Chloe as much as it had been a lashing out of her own emotions. She had been yelling at herself, while projecting her feelings onto Beca. She owed Beca an apology.

"Aubrey?" Amy asked through the phone.

Aubrey was pulled from her silence, _"Oh God!"_ She cried.

"Look, I know you're excited about Stacie, but I don't need to hear that part of it." Amy said, slightly troubled.

 _"No!"_ Aubrey replied, _"I've been so horrible to Beca because I've been afraid of facing my own feelings."_

"It happens." Amy replied, "All you can do now is try to make things right with her, and decide what you want to do about Stacie."

 _"I love her. I want to be with her."_ Aubrey said.

"You better mean it," Amy said, "She has baby Bella now… she doesn't need someone who's going to flake out on her. So if you are saying you want to be with her, that means you have to be there for her, and for Bella. You're looking at becoming a mom as well as a girlfriend. Are you ready for that?"

Aubrey sat on the other end of the phone before smiling that trademark Posen smile that told everyone that she was going to be strong and was going to go for what she wanted, _"Yes. I'm ready to be a part of her little family."_

"Then go get it Posen." Amy said, "Let me know how it goes. A bunch of us are meeting at McClaren's Pub later tonight if you want to meet up and fill me in."

Aubrey smiled, _"I'll be there."_

With that Aubrey and Amy hung up. Aubrey looked at her phone and sent a text to Stacie, "Hey, Skype in an hour? I have something important I want to talk to you about." She pressed send and was rewarded with a near immediate thumbs up followed by: "B will be asleep by then."

Aubrey ran around her house and tidied things up, did her hair, fixed her make-up and made sure everything was absolutely perfect. She had to stop several times and reduce the urge to vomit, but she knew that this was the right thing to do. She had to do what she had mistakenly yelled at Beca to do, she had to sack up and tell Stacie how she felt. She could do this, she was Aubrey Posen, nothing could stop her.

She opened her computer and turned on her skype. It chimed and soon was receiving a video message request from "BellaGurl69" Aubrey clicked the accept button and smiled brightly, her eyes focused on Aubrey's beautiful face, long brown hair, and bright eyes.

Aubrey had made sure to wear a nice button up shirt, as though this were a job interview. Stacie contrasted this by sitting on her couch in a set of capri-cut sweatpants a pink tank-top that displayed her cleavage, and her black bra straps could be seen. Aubrey did her best to ignore the two large distractions teasing her from the top of Stacie's shirt.

"What's up Aubrey?" Stacie asked. She looked rundown, but that was to be expected since she was still wrestling with a two month old baby girl.

"I just wanted to check up on you and see how things were going with you and baby Bella?" Aubrey asked innocently, smiling sweetly at the woman she loved so much.

"Yeah we're great here." Stacie said, "I just put her down for a nap. She was getting cranky. We're almost to sleeping through the night, but like clockwork at one and four in the morning she is up, and then she's up for good around six. But we're getting there. She's growing so fast."

Aubrey smiled, "That's so great to hear."

"What's up with you? You said you had something important to talk about." Stacie said leaning forward a little, giving Aubrey an even better view of her large breasts.

Aubrey swallowed hard as a result of the new view but quickly gathered her thoughts, "I… um… was wondering what you would think of me moving there?"

"Moving where? Back to South Carolina? That'd be amazing!" Stacie said happily, "I feel like I've lost touch with all the Bellas since everyone moved so having you back here would be great!"

Aubrey smiled, "No, Stace… you're not getting it. I mean move there, with you."

"With me? Why would you want to…" Stacie started before Aubrey cut her off.

"I love you." Aubrey said quickly and then waited for Stacie's response.

Stacie sat quietly for a split second as the reality of what Aubrey just said to her sank in, "Wha… wow." She stammered, "I love you too."

"You sound unsure? Did I freak you out? I'm sorry, I…" Aubrey started to crack and suddenly felt like she had said the wrong thing, that this was all a mistake.

"No, Aubrey, it's fine." Stacie replied calmly. She'd always found it somewhat cute when Aubrey lost control. She smiled, "It's perfect." She said softly, "When were you thinking of coming down?"

Aubrey shrugged, "As soon as I can if you'll have me."

Stacie smiled and nodded, "Of course. Come whenever you want. It'll be amazing to have someone here to help with baby Bella."

"I could head down the beginning of next week." Aubrey replied, "I've got a bunch of money saved up and I've already applied to the business school down there."

"Wow, Aubrey. That's amazing. I know you hated that job at the lodge." Stacie replied sympathetically, "But it'll be great to have you here."

Aubrey couldn't help but smile, glowing almost. She hadn't felt this good since the Bellas won nationals her senior year, "I'm so excited. Thank you Stacie. I should go give my land lady my two weeks. I have an open ended lease so I can get out of it any time."

"Yes, go do that. I should check on Bella." Stacie said.

"Ok…" Aubrey said, looking slightly awkward at the screen.

"Ok. Go. I'll talk to you later." Stacie said giggling, "Love you."

"I love you too." She smiled and kissed her fingers before holding them to the screen, "Bye, hon."

Aubrey turned off the Skype call and stood in her living room feeling as though she were on cloud nine. It was a huge step to take. She'd be moving from New York to South Carolina, and becoming a mom on top of a budding new relationship. It was a lot of pressure, a lot of things to think about, but for Stacie, nothing was too much. Now all Aubrey had to do was apologize to Beca. She would make that right tonight, but for now she had to prepare for her move.


	8. Chapter 8- All You Need is Love

**AN: Thank you all for the amazing reviews. This chapter will sort of be a conclusion, but I promise it's just the launching point for the next part of their lives. New things are coming. I also want to thank BeChloeIsLegit for all her help and advice while writing this. If you haven't gotten a chance to read HER Bechloe fiction, do yourself a favor and go do so! It's amazing! This scene was actually her idea. :D**  
 **P.S. I do not own Pitch Perfect, the characters or material therein. All rights of ownership go to the screen writers and production team that made Pitch Perfect. I am just a humble fan, offering his meager thoughts and visions to this wonderful storyline.**

McClaren's pub was a small pub that was just off the sidewalk and down a flight of steps. It was homely, had one tv hanging over the bar, and all the furnishings were a natural finished wood. A line of six bar stools sat in front of the bar, only half of which were full, and a series of low, round tables were scattered around the room in between the rows of red pleather cushioned booths. A small jukebox sat in the back next to the hall that led to the men's and women's bathroom.

Fat Amy, Cynthia Rose and her fiancé; Denise were sitting at one of the red booths with Jessica, Ashley and Chloe. All of them had drinks, a pitcher of beer sat in the middle of the table, even though only Denise and Fat Amy were drinking beer. Cynthia rose had a Long Island Iced Tea in front of her, Jessica and Ashley were nursing their second martini, and Chloe had a Sangria. All of them were laughing, and enjoying the night, and each other's company as they watched the door, waiting for Beca and Aubrey to walk in.

"So where's your girlfriend?" Amy teased Chloe, so happy that she could finally say it.

"Look at you Red, getting' all up with the girl's only club." CR said with an amused tone while Denise held her hand up, requesting a high five.

Chloe smirked and returned Denise's high five before responding, "She had to work late. Apparently they were finishing up the tour and they wanted to talk to Beca about her future and what possibilities were out there.

"Speakin' of possibilities." Amy said as she hurried out of the booth seeing that Aubrey had walked in. Everyone looked at them confused. Amy had never been this excited to see Aubrey. Usually it was Chloe that was getting up and hugging the blonde excitedly, but Amy rushed over to her and looked at her with a hushed tone, "So…"

Aubrey walked in wearing a pink dress that hugged her form. Her blonde hair hung down over one shoulder and she wore a black jacket with her purse in her left hand. She looked at Amy as she walked up and she couldn't help but smile at Amy, "I did it."

"And?" Amy asked, wanting more and more information.

"I'll tell you when I tell everyone else." Aubrey replied with a smile, "Trust me, it's good news!"

"Yeah! Feel the Fat Amy power!" Amy said suddenly very excited as she returned to her seat.

Aubrey rolled her eyes in an amused manner before walking over to the group. All the usual greetings were passed before Aubrey pulled up a chair and sat next to Chloe at the end of the booth. The group went back to chatting, and Aubrey was slightly disheartened to see that Beca wasn't there yet. She remembered that Chloe had texted her something about Beca having a meeting with the recording studio to see if her career would continue or not.

"This ginger needs a refill on her jiggle juice." She said standing up and shaking her hips slightly before heading over to the bar. Chloe smiled to the bald bartender and ordered another Sangria. She leaned on the bar while it was being made before she heard a voice behind her.

"Hey, One-Hundred Dollars says when you turn around, I say wow." The small, female voice behind her said in a confident manner.

Chloe smirked, recognizing the voice as she turned around and leaned on the bar with a look that says, "Really?"

Beca stood behind her in a red and black plaid skirt, and knee-high black boots. She wore a blue top with a black jacket and had her purse slung over her left arm. The smirk on her face told Chloe that she was barely holding it together from laughing but she continued her charade, "Hi, I'm Beca Mitchell. I couldn't help but notice you from across the room. You have the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen. I would love nothing but to be able to stare at them across a candlelit table over a nice romantic dinner."

Chloe played along, pretending to be flattered, "Well, golly me, are you asking me out on a date?"

"Yes I am." Beca said, the smile on her face genuine this time, "We said that we were going to start over, so I thought asking you out on a date would be the best way to do it." She smiled brightly, even though her eyes showed the stress she had endured that day.

"Well it was very sweet." Chloe said, "And yes I'd love to go out with you." She stepped closer and kissed Beca softly, "I missed you."

"Missed you too." Beca said before signaling to the bartender, "I need a shot of vodka and a red-headed slut."

Chloe blushed and leaned into Beca, "You already have one of those, but could you not announce it in public."

Beca smirked but couldn't bring herself to laugh. As soon as the vodka shot was put in front of her, she downed it and slammed it back on the table.

Chloe looked at her with concern, "Beca… are you ok?"

"Not really." Beca replied before picking up her drink and taking a long swig of it.

"What happened at work today babe?" Chloe asked, gently rubbing Beca's back.

"Well, it turns out that I don't have a future with music." Beca said as the stress began to overwhelm her.

"What?!" Chloe exclaimed, completely in shock.

"Yep." Beca said, "Umm their exact words were, 'The last thing the music world needs is another half talented chick who only knows how to sing acapella. The world has Pentatonix, it doesn't need anything else.'" Beca finished quoting what she was told in the production office, and took another swig of her drink.

"Oh my god!" Chloe said, "That's such a crock of shit." She tightened her lips and her cheeks puffed with anger before she spoke again, "Was it Theo? Is that who your meeting was with?"

Beca nodded, "Yeah, how did you know?"

"Fuckin' figures." Chloe said, "Because he couldn't get in your pants, he is fucking your career over, and that my dear is discrimination."

Beca shrugged, "It's whatever. I'm done with them. I don't want to work with anyone who isn't going to accept that I have a girlfriend and I'm fucking wild about her. I'll figure it out." She sighed, "Besides, Residual Heat called me earlier too. They want me to come discuss a recording contract with them. I'll probably have to do stupid bubble gum shit for a while, but it gets my foot in the door."

Chloe sighed, "I know, and you're the most talented person I know, you'll land something awesome."

Beca offered a soft smile and leaned in and kissed Chloe, "What would I do without you?" Beca paused and took a breath, "Alright… for the rest of the night let's pretend it didn't happen, and enjoy our time with the girls."

Chloe smiled and kissed Beca again, "Yeah… I can do that." She smiled and took Beca's hand and walked over to the table.

"Hey!" All the girls shouted as Beca and Chloe walked over.

"What up Bloe." Fat Amy said with a smile.

Before they could answer, Aubrey jumped in with her news, "Well… since we're all here, I have some pretty important news."

Everyone stood in anticipation of what Aubrey was about to tell them. Maybe she'd been promoted within the lodge company. There had been some rumors of them expanding, so it wouldn't be shocking if Aubrey was asked to take charge of the new sites.

"I… um… I'm going to be moving next week." Aubrey said, "I'm moving to South Carolina, with Stacie. We're gonna raise Bella together."

There was a moment of silence before all the Bella's cried out in excitement. Everyone was happy to know that Beca and Chloe had found their happy ever after, and Aubrey and Stacie were finding theirs. It finally felt like the next step in life was happening. It finally felt like each of them was starting to find a life outside of the Bellas and each one was going to be amazing.

Later that night Aubrey apologized to Beca, and the two became closer than ever. Chloe and Beca went back to the small apartment they shared with Fat Amy, and began to think about how they were going to make their careers work. There were so many moving parts and so many things that Beca didn't know about what would be happening, but there were so many good things on the way for all of them, they just had to wait.

 **AN: Don't worry, this isn't the end, it's just sort of the end of part one. :D More's on the way!**


	9. Chapter 9- Dream a Little Dream

**AN: Thank you guys for sticking with this story. It means so much to me to know that you guys are enjoying what's being written. I hope that you all continue to enjoy the journey that the Bellas are taking together. I've decided that this story will eventually end but it will be continued by another one set a few months later. So stay tuned for that. Consider it like a sequel.**  
 **Without further ado… date night.**

 **P.S. I do not own Pitch Perfect, the characters or material therein. All rights of ownership go to the screen writers and production team that made Pitch Perfect. I am just a humble fan, offering his meager thoughts and visions to this wonderful storyline.**

"Jesus Christ, Chloe, you didn't even take this long deciding what to wear to your graduation." Fat Amy called from her place on the bed in their small apartment.

Chloe had been hiding behind their fold-out partition trying to figure out the perfect dress to wear to her date with Beca that night. At first she didn't think it would take that long, but it had already been two hours. Thankfully Chloe had done her hair and make-up before picking and re-picking dresses. Every time she found one she thought she liked, she realized there was something about it that she didn't. The sleeves were too long, or two short. The hemline was too low, or too high. The depth of the V-neck showed off too much or not enough. The color clashed with her lipstick, or it clashed with her eye shadow. It was a never ending battle of what worked and what didn't. It was almost embarrassing to think of how many dresses she'd taken off and on in the period of one-hundred-and-twenty minutes.

"You do realize that Beca will probably show up in a set of jeans with some spiked leather jacket." Amy reminded her, "Being fancy isn't exactly the BM's forte."

"You're not helping…" Chloe replied in a panicky sounding "sing-song."

"What about that black one with the scoop neck and the exposed shoulders? That one was cute. Hugged your curves, and didn't show off so much that you look like you want Beca to play your didgeridoo." Amy suggested, "Put that on with a set of cute heels and call it good. It's not like this is a first date, exactly."

"Exactly." Chloe replied, "It's a date with Beca." She finally opted for the one Amy had suggested. The dress hugged her curves and came down to mid-thigh length. The top had a gentle scoop to it, and her shoulders were exposed before leading to black three-quarter length sleeves. Chloe stood in front of the mirror and turned looking at herself back and front, "Are you sure? Do you think I should go with a thong? I don't really want an underwear line showing through my dress."

"So don't wear any." Amy replied, "That's how I avoid it."

Chloe blushed a little. She'd actually considered the idea earlier but had abandon it, knowing that Beca wouldn't want her to act like a whore, or that she was easy. Despite what Chloe's intimate history might have suggested. Finally after looking at herself another moment or two, Chloe shimmied herself out of the black and pink panties she'd opted to wear. She tossed them in the hamper and let herself get used to being commando, "Alright." She pulled the partition aside and stood there like some sort of reality tv reveal, "What do you think?"

"I think you should get going or you're going to be late." Amy said tossing Chloe her dark blue jacket, "Now beat it gingy."

Chloe smiled, more to herself than to anyone else, as she opened the door and headed out of the apartment and down to the lobby of the apartment building where she knew Beca would be waiting for her. Amy was right, this wasn't a first date, but Chloe knew that she wanted this first official date with Beca to be perfect. This was the start of a new life for them. Beca had met with Residual Heat earlier that day, and had discussed her future with that company. Chloe, was getting ready to attend NYU for her first semester of Veterinarian School. It was all so exciting, but scary at the same time. These were all big changes, and could require a lot of sacrifice on some people's part, but Chloe was willing to do whatever it took to make her life with Beca work.

Chloe arrived at the bottom of the stairs and found Beca just walking into the building. She smiled gazing at her beautiful girlfriend. Beca wasn't usually the get fancy type, and yet here she was wearing a set of brown heels, and a brown cocktail dress. The dress came down just above her knee in a wide skirt that hung in gentle pleats around her waist. The top of the dress hugged her body, and came down in a low scoop neck that showed off an ample amount of her pale white cleavage. A hook connected just below the neck that helped bring the shoulders in and perfectly framed the window of exposed flesh. Beca's hair was done in a simple back-do that was held together with a piece of wood and a piece of leather. It looked simple, rustic and yet completely breath taking.

Beca noticed Chloe just after Chloe had noticed her and the two stood, smiling at each other across the scuffed marble floor of the building lobby. After a moment Chloe's smile grew even brighter and she rushed towards Beca with quick steps before wrapping her arms around her and kissing her deeply. An old man made a grunt that sounded like he was offended by such a public display of affection between a same-sex couple, but Chloe only played it up and smirked, putting one of her hands on Beca's breasts and squeezing gently, getting a slight sigh from Beca before the two broke the kiss. The man walked away much quicker. Chloe's brow furrowed for a moment, "Are you wearing a bra?"

Beca perked an eyebrow for a split second before looking at Chloe, "Are you wearing panties?"

"Touche." Chloe responded before linking arms with Beca, "So where are we off to my mysterious beauty?"

"Well I booked us dinner at the Rainbow Room, and they are having a live band there, so I figured it'd be a good opportunity for you to drag me out and teach me some of those classic Chloe Beale dance moves." Beca said with a smile.

"Awww, I'm the luckiest girl in the world." Chloe said, "Though my dancing is nothing compared to Stacie's."

"But at least you don't look like a deranged stripper when you do it." Beca replied sarcastically.

"I guess Aubrey doesn't think she does, or maybe she likes Stacie dancing like a deranged stripper." Chloe responded getting into the black town car that Beca had waiting outside of the apartment building.

"Yeah, what's up with that?!" Beca said, "All of a sudden Aubrey decides to up and move back to Georgia to help Stacie raise the baby? I mean I always knew Aubrey had a toner for Stacie, but who knew she'd up and do this. It just seems sudden and not planned out. Not at all like Aubrey Posen."

"Who knows." Chloe said, "Sometimes love does strange things to people, we should just be happy that they are happy and can enjoy the fruits of their own relationship like we are enjoying ours."

Beca nodded and smiled as the car continued to drive. As they sat, chatting about this and that, Beca was becoming more and more intoxicated with Chloe's perfume. There was something hauntingly beautiful about the way it hung in the air and tickled every hormone in her body. Something about it just made her want Chloe even more than she already did. She found herself quickly clenching her thighs together and the night had barely started. Beca already knew that this was going to be a rough night. She would have to behave herself until she got back to her hotel suite. It was the last night that DJ Khaled's crew was going to allow her to stay there, after that it would be back to the crowded apartment room with Amy and Chloe.

Chloe was rambling about something as the car continued to drive down towards 30 Rockefeller Plaza. The lights came and went as the city that never slept continued its steady beat even into the night. All the while Beca continued to fight the urge to lean over and pin Chloe to the seat and take her. That damned perfume. Finally Beca looked at her, "Dude! What is that smell? It's amazing, and it's driving me crazy."

Chloe looked stunned for a brief moment when Beca interrupted her but then she smiled, "It's a body lotion called "Midnight Pomegranate mixed with a bit of pheromones. You like it?"

"Yes, but it's driving me crazy. All I want to do right now is rip your clothes off." Beca said, clenching her legs together tightly.

"Then it's doing what I'd hoped it would do." Chloe said with a clever smirk, "Don't worry Beca, we'll get to learn everything about each other tonight."

"I don't know how I'm going to get through dinner." Beca said, "You're killin' me!"

"I'll have to revive you later." Chloe said with that excited, playful smile as she twisted her torso a little bit.

Finally the car pulled up to 30 Rockefeller Plaza. The line to get in was around the corner, with people dressed in all manner of clothes, ranging from expensive and fancy to cheaper suits of the middle class. A bouncer stood at the front door with a clip board and an ear piece, keeping the group behind the red velvet cord.

"How are we supposed to get in? The line is monstrous." Chloe said as she stepped up onto the side walk and looked at Beca who had just gotten out of the car.

"Worry not, my ginger princess." Beca replied as she pulled out a business card with a small handwritten note on it out of her purse and cupped it in her right hand as she linked her left arm with Chloe's.

Chloe was confused as Beca led her up to the red, velvet cord and handed the business card to the bouncer. The bouncer looked at it, read it and then nodded, unhooking the cord and letting Beca and Chloe in. The crowd grumbled their disappointment and annoyance that the two women had just gotten in.

"Probably promised to give one of them a blow job or something." One of the wealthy men said to his date. The bouncer simply rolled his eyes and ignored the comment.

Upon entering Beca led Chloe over to one of the express elevators that took them to the 65th floor. The doors opened to the beautiful scenery of the Rainbow Room. The beautiful, small tables with the dark colored chairs sitting along the edges of the room, the round wooden-floored center of the room was left open for couples to dance to the lively music that was playing from the band on the small riders in the front of the room. Outside the windows, Chloe's bright blue eyes beheld the beauty that was the New York skyline. Lights of every description could be seen shining from buildings all over the city, creating a patchwork tapestry of color. Even the cars below seemed to have their own, ever-moving, artwork of lights. It seemed that from in the Rainbow Room, one could see the true, beating heart, of New York City.

"Beca… it's beautiful." Chloe gasped gently, "How did you get us reservations for this? The waiting list must have been at least a month long."

"Four months actually." Beca replied, "But I pulled a few ancient strings and got us VIP treatment."

"Don't tell me you went in there and flirted with Theo!" Chloe said, her jealousy becoming very evident.

"No." Beca replied, lightly swatting Chloe with her purse, "God, I do have a little self-respect. Besides, I met with Residual Heat today, not Khaled."

"And?" Chloe asked, excitedly as they sat at their small table and the waiter came over to fill their water glasses and take their drink order, "I'll have a Martini please."

"The same." Beca chimed in before focusing back on Chloe, "They want me. They have offered me a six month contract, with option to extend it to a full year if we are happy together. They aren't going to have me singing pre-written bubble gum crap either. I'll have to do some stuff written by other people, but they want to focus on me as an artist, so I'll get to do some of my own too."

"Oh my god Beca, that's amazing!" Chloe said, almost glowing with excitement for her girlfriend, "Honestly that's incredible!" She reached over and took Beca's hand, "I'm so happy and so proud of you."

"There's only one problem." Beca replied with a sigh, gently holding Chloe's hand.

"What?" Chloe was already committed to making this work, whatever she had to do to help Beca achieve this life-long goal, she was completely ok with doing.

"I have to move to LA in two weeks." Beca said, "That's where their primary recording studio is and they want to get me into recording sessions as soon as they can. They are hoping to drop a single as early as next month."

Chloe breathed a sigh of relief, "Oh that's great. You've always wanted to move to LA."

"But… what about us?" Beca asked, showing her anxiety and a moment of weakness, "You're going to be starting vet school soon."

"Yeah? So?" Chloe said, before smiling, "Lots of people do long distance relationships baby, and I know our love can survive it. We've survived so much already. We'll take turns visiting each other, and we'll call and skype all the time. Don't worry, we can make this work. I know we can."

"How do you have so much faith and so much confidence in this? In me?" Beca asked, offering a soft smile.

"Because I love you and because I believe in you. That has never and will never change. You're the only one for me Beca Mitchell and I love you both near and far." Chloe said softly, "You have nothing to worry about."

Beca smiled at Chloe, feeling so in love. She was lucky and she knew it. She and Chloe had been through so much, it was hard to believe that Chloe would be ok with Beca just running off to LA with only two weeks notice, but not only was Chloe ok with it, she encouraged it. She was so convinced that Beca would be a success, and that their love would survive everything and anything. It gave Beca hope when she usually had so little. She believed that for once she wouldn't mess this up and that she really did have a future with Chloe. They could be happy, they could really live the dream life. Beca's dream of growing old with Chloe really could become a reality. This gave Beca hope, and made her heart swell with more joy than she'd ever felt in her life. Beca Mitchell could not have been more in love than she was with Chloe Beale.


End file.
